Fixing Mistakes, Making More
by Running in the Darkness
Summary: Bella and Esme get into a car accident, Edwards drives Bella away because he blames her. But Edward doesn't know what he has really done. Rated M for right now because of language and because I'm paranoid. Sorry for the bad summary...


**A/N sorry if this story sounded really rushed; I didn't exactly take my time to edit and all that fun stuff. And I'm really sorry to anyone who read my other story and was hoping I will continue it, but to be honest I'm not sure if I will continue it. When I was writing that story I was having a whole bunch of issues with my parents, school, and friends, but thankfully things got better for me. Unfortunately I lost direction for that story when my life was getting back on track. Hopefully one day I will come back to it.**

**So this is the first story I have managed to write after high school, so hopefully it is decent. I apologize in advance for my awful grammar, any awkward wordings, and if I accidentally changed tenses while I wrote this. I probably will not update frequently because college is getting harder, and that means less time to write. That and my creativity has been a downwards spiral since I've been in college. Anyways sorry about my rambling, I'll shut up so you can read.**

General Background: Cullen's are all humans. Edward, Bella, and Alice are about 18, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are 19 and in College. Carlisle and Esme are in their 40's. Charlie died when Bella was 16, and she has been living with the Cullen's since then (Renee is just out of the picture). The others were adopted when they were younger.

"Just leave!" Edward screamed. "Remember, I don't want you and no one will, not once they know what you have done. Alice hates you for it and so do the rest of them. Carlisle won't say anything, but I know he blames you. And once Esme is better, I'm sure she will hate you too" I let my tears run down my face, hearing the harsh truth from Edward come out. I knew the others would be thinking the same.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Edward," I whispered, allowing one of my hands to rest on my stomach.

"Sorry? You think a sorry is enough to cover what you did to Esme? She could have died Bella, and its all your fault. And she is still not out of the woods yet." I flinched as he fumed. "If you hadn't begged Esme to drive you to Port Angeles for what ever the hell you wanted to do, she would have been fine right now and not in a coma. Who knows when she will get better, of if she will ever get better? You are eighteen and know how to fucking drive a car, why did you need to make her go with you?"

Edward paused for a moment before letting out a humorless chuckle, "That's rich, you almost get my mother killed and you have nothing to say. I wonder how you came out with just a few scratches, but Esme ended up in that bed. I wish it were you in that coma and not Esme." I choked out a sob feeling guiltier then before.

I made the mistake of looking him in his eyes, before he continued, "I wish I never have to see you or your pathetic face ever again" With that said he turned around and slammed the front door after grabbing his jacket and keys, going to join the others at the hospital.

The last words he said to me kept ringing in my head, over and over again. With that I made my mind up to leave, knowing they all really hate me just as much as Edward for what I did to Esme. I ran to my room quickly, and started packing my things. I didn't bother taking all my clothes just the ones that I though I would need, along with some of Charlie's things that I still had in my current possession. I also packed away my books, pictures, and the things I owned before I came to live with the Cullens.

I took my necklace with the Cullen crest off and left it on the desk with a two notes attached to it, one for all of them and the other for Esme. I took my credit card out of my wallet and placed it next to the necklace, knowing it will be easier to no longer be tied to the Cullens in any way. Leaving the Cullens would be the best decision of all of us. Glancing down at my hand I saw the promise ring that Edward had put on there almost a year ago. I took that off as well and left it with the other items on the desk feeling emptier then ever without the ring and the necklace.

Grabbing my keys, I took off the key for the Cullen's house and left it on with the remaining car keys near the garage. Taking the suitcases to my truck I loaded them in the back, before getting in the drivers seat and driving away from the place I once called home, which I no longer deserved to be attached to.

****

**So let me know (if you want to) if you enjoyed it or not, I'll appreciate it if you do. Also sorry it was rather short, I'll try and write more for next time. **


End file.
